Sumps are low pits or basins designed to collects undesirable liquids such as water around the foundation of a home. Water that seeps into the home from the outside can flow into the sump to prevent water from spreading throughout the home. If too much water seeps into the sump, a sump pump can be employed to move the water from the sump to a location outside the house.
A typical electric basement sump pump includes a pump to remove water from the sump basin, and various switches and related components that turn the pump on and off when appropriate, based on the water levels in the sump. Electric sump pumps are generally powered via an AC power source that plugs into a home's AC power supply.
Sump pump systems can also be equipped with audible alarm and/or user notification systems that transmit messages via text, e-mail, or a phone call to a user in the event of pump malfunction, power outage, or high water (flooding) conditions.